Cicatrici
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Yaoi não gosta não leia. História paralela com a Amor Fraterno. Após ser atacado por um grupo Tala acaba hospitalizado, cabe a Bryan cuidar do ruivo como do filho do mesmo que vive junto com o casal.


Aviso: Yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

Prólogo

- Pai...- chamou o garotinho ruivo no colo de Bryan – o Papai vai ficar bem?- os olhos cinza se cruzaram com os azuis do garoto, por serem tão parecido com os de Tala faziam o falcão se preocupar mais, não sabia o que havia ocorrido com o marido ¹.Havia se casado há algum tempo e a 4 anos o ruivo trouxera o filho de um relacionamento antigo para morar com eles, o garoto de 6 anos demorara a gostar de si, mas depois de um tempo haviam se acertado.

- Vai sim, não se preocupe. – disse olhando o pequeno fitar pelo chão. Haviam ligado que Tala estava no hospital assim que tinha pegado o garoto na escola e não podia deixá-lo com ninguém naquele momento. Ficaram no corredor por alguns momentos até um médico aparecer.

- Sr. Kuznestov?- perguntou um médico se aproximando.

- Sim. Sasha fique aqui quietinho, eu já volto- falou levantando e se afastando com o medico o garotinho os ficou observando de longe.

- seu...marido- falou meio receoso- foi atacado na rua, o espancaram com canos metálicos e sofreu vários cortes, principalmente no rosto.- Bryan socou a parede.

- Quão grave foi?- perguntou tentando conter a irritação.

- Quebraram varias costelas e o braço esquerdo, hematoma espalhados pelo corpo, passou por uma cirurgia no joelho, esta com um imobilizador esterno por causa da extensão da lesão, os cortes no peito e rosto foram fundos, levou vários pontos. - disse vendo a raiva no rosto do homem a sua frente.

- Pegaram quem fez isso?- questionou sentindo a cólera ferver.

- Não sei dizer, a policia vira amanha fazer um boletim de ocorrência, ele esta inconsciente no momento.- Bryan suspirou e olhou para Sasha.

- Posso levar o garoto pra velo?- perguntou sem saber o que fazer.

- Não aconselho, a situação é delicada e poderia traumatizar o garoto. - falou olhando a criança- pode deixá-lo com as enfermeiras se quiser ir o ver. - Bryan suspirou e foi falar com o garotinho.

- Pai...- chamou ele preocupado.

- Escuta Sasha, o Papai esta dormindo, ele está muito cansado e não podemos acordar ele agora, vou ir com o medico ver o que ele precisa, ele vai ficar bem não se preocupe. - disse vendo o rosto assustado do filho.

- quero ver o papai agora... - disse com lagrimas.

- eu sei que quer, mas ele precisa descansar, vai ficar tudo bem Sasha. Vai ficar com as enfermeiras um pouco.-

- Ta- disse abraçando seus joelhos. Bryan o abraçou e olhou para a enfermeira que vinha sentar-se ao lado do garoto, antes de ir com o médico ate o quarto onde Tala estava.

- Deus...- murmurou assim que viu o marido deitado. O ruivo tinha a perna direita levantada e uma estrutura metálica estava em volta do joelho, o braço esquerdo envolto em gesso situava-se sob uma almofada, podia ver o peito enfaixado embaixo da camisola hospitalar, por fim o mais chocante, depois do pescoço imobilizado o rosto completamente enfaixado.

Aproximou-se e olhou de perto a monstruosidade que haviam feito com seu amado, não podia ver o cabelo ruivo por entre as ataduras, apenas um dos olhos não estava coberto, mas não conseguia se quer ver a pele envolta dele, avia uma fissura para a boca, mas igualmente ao olho não podia se definir nada por entre as ataduras, o resto do rosto estava completamente envolto. –Tala...o que fizeram com você- murmurou segurando a mão do ruivo com cuidado.

- Pode ficar alguns minutos. - disse o médico saindo. Bryan ficou quinze minutos com o amado, permaneceu fitando seu corpo ferido pensando na dor que ele deveria ter passado.

- Não se preocupe, quem fez isso vai pagar muito caro. - mesmo saindo do quarto seus olhos se mantinham na cama

Notas:

1- Não sei se as leis russas realmente aceitam casamentos entre homossexuais.

2- Minha Beta tem vestibular, deve ter erros, faltas de acento por que eu realmente não sei onde por essas M***** e meu Word é um FDP de ruim. Eu tenho problema e sei. então na precisa ficar me enchendo por isso.

Ta então é isso por hora, sei que devo estar sendo rude nesse final, mas meu humor ta virado pra caramba, por favor deixem reviews, se você arranjou tempo pra ler deve ter mais dois minutos pra clicar no botão ali em baixo e escrever nem que um: " ta uma merda". Parece besteira mas é importante pra autora chata que vive mandando personagens pro hospital aqui.

Então é isso, Ja nee (não sei por que escrevo essa P**** em japonês) bjs, boa sorte pra quem quiser continuar acompanhando isso.


End file.
